


Heiki

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Life & Death [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suna Village, more or less
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Tout était préférable à la douleur de perdre sa famille.





	Heiki

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
> Le titre Heiki veut dire arme, si je ne me trompe pas.

Temari n'avait pas encore trois ans lorsque sa mère était morte en donnant prématurément naissance à son petit frère Gaara. C'était leur oncle qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle à son frère Kankuro et à elle. Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital pendant que leur père était dans la chambre de Karura. Elle revoyait son cadet pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et se blottir contre Yashamaru. Elle n'en avait versé une seule, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était l'aînée, elle devait être forte, courageuse, et réconforter Kankuro comme n'importe quelle grande sœur l'aurait fait. Bien sûre qu'elle avait eu mal, qu'elle avait souffert en sachant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, mais elle pleurer n'y changerait rien, elle l'avait compris et accepté. 

Pendant de très nombreuses nuits après celle-là, le petit brun n'avait plus pu dormir tout seul, et elle avait accepté qu'il passe ses nuits avec elle dans son lit. Elle lui avait chanté  une berceuse, lui avait caressé les cheveux et avait trouvé les mots pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Cela l'avait sûrement aidé à dormir elle aussi, elle s'occupait de la peine de son frère, cela la détournait de la sienne. 

Les journées, dès qu'elle avait eu du temps libre, elle s'était entraînée, à la course, au lancer de shuriken, à gérer son chakra...Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire plus tard à l'académie. La douleur physique avait renforcé son mental. Les autres shinobis avaient admiré la détermination et la volonté de la fille de leur chef. Le kazekage, combien de fois l'avait-elle croisé dans les couloirs de leur maison en le suppliant du regard de jouer son rôle de père. Elle n'était alors qu'une petite fille, elle aussi aurait voulu être consolée. 

Temari allait fêter ses neuf ans lorsque son oncle fut sacrifié afin de tester la puissance de Gaara qui portait le démon Shukaku en lui. Sa mort lui avait fait moins de peine que celle de sa mère. Elle avait aimé Yashamaru, mais il avait consacré tout son temps à élever son plus jeune frère, elle l'avait moins vu et s'était détachée de lui. Son professeur à l'académie aurait pu être fière d'elle. Elle avait encaissé la nouvelle comme une grande. Kankuro avait moins pleuré que pour Karura, lui aussi avait apprit à se contenir.

Temari et ses frères ainsi que leur sensei Baki revenaient de l'examen chunin de Konoha lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils s'étaient fait manipuler par Orochimaru, et que le véritable kazekage était mort, assassiné. Elle avait eu horriblement mal sur le coup, parce qu'elle avait été une petite fille à son papa, jusqu'à la naissance de Gaara. Rasa avait été là pour ses premiers pas, l'aidant à se relever pendant que Karura filmait, il avait été celui qui chassait les monstres avec sa poussière d'or, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Elle allait avoir quinze ans et elle avait perdu tous les adultes de sa famille. Le cœur de la jeune kunoichi s'était serrée et elle avait planté ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se distraire. Là non plus elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait assisté à l'enterrement avec le courage et la dureté qui la caractérisaient si bien depuis plus de douze ans. 

Elle avait entendu les murmures des gens du village sur son attitude, sur sa solidité et sa capacité à tout encaisser sans broncher. Elle n'avait pas compris en quoi cela était incroyable, elle était une arme de guerre, qui avait été créée pour servir et protéger son pays, et aux dernières nouvelles une arme n'avait pas de sentiments. Une arme tuait, mais ne pleurait pas, ne riait pas, n'éprouvait rien. Temari pouvait ôter la vie de quelqu'un sans ciller, et elle avait supprimé tous ses sentiments pour ne pas devenir faible. Le seul amour qu'elle éprouverait serait pour ses frères, mais le reste du monde pouvait bien aller en enfer cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. 

Les gens la trouvaient cruelle, tant mieux ils ne se risqueraient pas à s'attaquer à elle.   
Ils la traitaient de sans cœur, mais ils ignoraient qu'il était déréglé à force de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Sunagakure lui avait prit sa mère et sa douceur, son oncle et sa gentillesse, son père et sa tendresse. Il avait retiré à Kankuro sa curiosité et son innocence, il avait fait de Gaara un monstre. Pourquoi aurait-elle souhaité être humaine ? Cela était beaucoup trop douloureux, et Sabaku no Temari ne voulait plus souffrir, la vie était plus supportable ainsi et si cela faisait d'elle une jeune femme redouté, effrayante et indestructible alors cela lui convenait. Tout était préférable à la douleur de perdre sa famille.


End file.
